Recessed light fixtures refer to light fixtures where the body structure of the light fixture is recessed into the building or other objects after installation and is not visible, such as lighting installed onto indoor ceilings. For existing recessed light fixtures, taking indoor lighting as example, they generally include a housing that is recessed into the ceiling, with a light source and a driving device arranged within the housing. Also included is a light diffusion plate arranged below the housing, and outward extended horizontal edge at the lower part of the periphery of the housing, with the edge for mounting the light fixture onto the grid system of the ceiling during installation.
For interior equipped with a HVAC system, ventilation openings are generally provided on the ceiling or walls near the ceiling, and usually include an air supply opening and an air return opening for sending conditioned air to the interior of the room. With part of the air entering the ceiling above through the return air vent, which mixes with the outdoor fresh air through the duct system, and is cooled and desiccated before re-entering the room.
In order to make the living room more aesthetically pleasing, the vents and recessed lighting fixtures on the ceiling or ceiling near the wall can be combined as a one. At present, the common recessed light fixtures with integrated ventilation have reduced the dimension of the light fixture housing and the light diffusion plate, utilizing the footprint that has been saved for the air vent. This method solves the problem that the light transmission area of the lamp is relatively small. The design of U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,132B2 places the vents on the lower side of the recessed light fixture. Although the light transmission area of the light fixture is not reduced, the problem exists that the structure is complicated and the issue of high cost where existing light fixtures need to be completely replaced.